


Can't Escape

by Yankyo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assassin Rick, Drug Abuse, F/M, Morty abuse, OC is named, Really not healthy, Save morty, This is gonna get bad quick, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankyo/pseuds/Yankyo
Summary: When one is running away from the smartest man in the galaxy, they learn very quickly to pack lightly and never be in the same place for long. At least, that was the first lesson Lobelia learned the first time she had broken up with her Rick. Rick's and breakups didn't go well, not even in the best of situations, Rick's tended to latch on and even if they were the ones to let go, you'd usually find them drunk at your doorstep a few nights later and Lobelia's Rick? Well, he was as unstable as they came. Not that she was a perfect picture of mental health herself, no one who has their life together willingly gets with a Rick and then lets him break their heart countless times only to come crawling back the second he asked. But this time was different. This time he wasn't going to find her.





	Can't Escape

      When one is running away from the smartest man in the galaxy, they learn very quickly to pack lightly and never be in the same place for long. At least, that was the first lesson Lobelia learned the first time she had broken up with her Rick. Rick's and breakups didn't go well, not even in the best of situations, Rick's tended to latch on and even if they were the ones to let go, you'd usually find them drunk at your doorstep a few nights later and Lobelia's Rick? Well, he was as unstable as they came. Not that she was a perfect picture of mental health herself, no one who has their life together willingly gets with a Rick and then lets him break their heart countless times only to come crawling back the second he asked. But this time was different. This time he wasn't going to find her. 

 

      Their meeting had been a simple one, bounty hunter meets wanted assassin, they find they have a mutual attraction to one another, the assassin finds, captures and thoroughly fucks the bounty hunter while the blood of her employer is still drying on his hands. Bounty hunter then captures him and then carts the assassin off to sell him to the highest bidder, but changes her mind midway, kills everyone else involved and splits the money with the assassin. Usual meeting really.  And their romance had been typical, brief honeymoon periods followed by disagreements that would inevitably snowball into full blown matches that would leave countless people dead but would inevitably end with the lovestruck pair falling into each other's arms again. Rinse. Repeat. An odd variation in the formula here, a few runaway attempts there, a half baked marriage and here she was, still clinging onto her ring even as she hid from her Rick. 

 

      Lobelia couldn't claim she didn't love Rick. She did, she always would but things were different, she couldn't just sit back and pretend like everything was ok and that he wasn't an unhinged psychopath that would likely end up slitting her throat as she slept. And she couldn't keep putting her family at risk just to keep this man with her, not now when her sister needed her more than ever. Lobelia had never put much thought into her family growing, more than half of their lives it had just been her and Lorelei, but now her twin was pregnant and with the father nowhere to be found, it fell to Lobelia to keep them safe and cared for. Rick didn't do well with children, big shocker there. Sure, he kept his grandson around, but he rarely hesitated to remind anyone in his general vicinity that they was only for the benefits of having the augmented Morty had. ‘And if I didn't need - i-if the little turd wasn't useful, I-I-I'd toss his leech ass into a black hole!’ Rick had snarled more than once in a more severe drunken rage. Needless to say, he wouldn't be coming anywhere near this child if Lobelia had anything to say about it. 

 

      So that led her to the current predicament: how does one hide from the smartest man in the universe while carting around a heavily pregnant woman? So far she had been doing an ok job,  a decent few months had passed and they moved from planet to planet seamlessly. Lobelia had taken on some odd jobs here and there, mostly working under the counter to avoid leaving a paper trail and every time she even caught a whiff of anything Rick related she would immediately duck. Hell, she even slept with a gun under her pillow, though she couldn't blame that entirely on her husband. Working as a bounty hunter procures people a lot of powerful enemies and Lobelia had developed a ‘shoot first, kill their families later’ mentality early on. But a gun against a Rick? She would have to hope the first shot was a fatal one, anything other than that and he would just keep on coming. And her sister needed medical care, needed constant checkups to make sure their nomad lifestyle wasn't killing the baby. 

 

      Surely the child was as strong as the mother, for every time they saw a doctor, they were reassured that the baby was growing big and healthy, a perfect baby girl. Lorelei had taken to singing to her stomach every night and Lobelia herself took to leaping at the chance to feel the baby kick, always dazzled by the feeling of life. She had sometimes wondered what it would be like having children of her own, but had pushed the thought aside. She had assumed the closest thing she would have to her own child would be Morty and took to spoiling the child whenever Rick wasn't looking. Not that she thought she'd make a good mother... after all, she abandoned the poor boy to run off with her family... she had left a letter for him, not fully explaining why she had to leave, but apologizing all the same. She could only hope that he could find it in himself to forgive her, even if she didn't forgive herself. 

 

      “What are you thinking about?” Lorelei stared at the ceiling as she traced unintelligible patterns on her stomach. 

 

      “Where we're going next.” Lobelia lied. Lore never liked Rick, had told her from day one that he wasn't a good guy. That had been the first time they had a real fight. Of course Lorelei had been right. She always was. 

 

      “Can we go somewhere warm? Like a beach planet or something? I wanna give birth to Serenity on the beach.” 

 

      “You're naming her Serenity?” Lore wasn't close to giving birth yet, whether that was a good thing or not was debatable, but it might be hard smuggling a newborn across galactic government borders. 

 

      “Ugh... I dunno. I guess? It's hard naming a baby and you won't give me any help!” Lorelei hurled a pillow her way that was easy to dodge, but Lobelia let it hit her anyways. 

 

      “I don't have a sense for that kinda stuff, you know that Lore.” When she had tried to help decide names, Lore had rejected each and every one. Naming a baby was hard. 

 

      “Rue. Magnolia. Seras.” Lorelei started listing off names from earth before she delved into alien ones. Their father had been a crilipyan, a nine-foot tall alien that looked like a snake mixed with mongoose, elk and mountain lion. But could change his shape at will to blend in with other races. According to what they've been able to gather, crilipyans were encouraged to mix breed, apparently doing so was making their race stronger, well, Lobelia was stronger than the average human, her endurance longer and her vision better, but Lorelei was blessed with higher intelligence. She was able to contort her tongue to form even the most outrageous of sounds and dredge out the strangest of gurgles that she assured her were actual words. Honesty Lobelia thought she was fucking with her half the time and just stuck to a universal translator. Sure, it made mistakes but it was reliable. For the most part. 

 

      “Do you think we'll be able to give the baby a decent life?” Lorelei asked this question every so often and each time Lobelia didn't have a real answer for her. 

 

      “Possibly. At least her life won't be as shit as ours were growing up.” that wasn't very consoling, but it was the best she could do. Lorelei snorted out a laugh anyways. 

 

      “Well she won't have a real life until that psycho you married is dead.” this was another conversation topic that came up now and again. Frequently. 

 

      “I've tried. It doesn't stick.” not to mention the fact that if she got close to Rick, it was more likely to end as it always did with her under his spell once more. 

 

      “Call the Galactic Government on him. We can let him think he has you and then boom spring the trap and he's in jail!” she said that like it was so easy, as if Rick wouldn't catch on and kill them both. 

 

      “I've got to go to work.” Lobelia stood and stretched out her sore limbs. “I'm reactivating the security system but just in case -” 

 

       “yeah yeah, I know where the guns are, if i gotta I'll take the spaceship. I know the drill.” Lore wasn't happy and the conversation would definitely come up again, but at least for the night she could escape it. 

 

      “I'll be home soon. Don't open the door. Love you.” though Lorelei had a frown on her face, she waved and repeated the sentiment as Lobelia pulled the door shut behind her  

 

      Why don't you tell her the truth. Admit it, you don't wanna turn Rick in. Some pathetic part of you is hoping he'll find you and see that he needs to change his ways. You think some stupid happy ending is possible. That snide voice that had been with her since birth sneered, its words biting and harsh. No. I don't. Rick's don't change. They can't. Wasn't it a sign of insanity when you argued with yourself? Heh, as if being with Rick wasn't the clearest sign of that. She walked down the darkened streets, her hand on her gun in her pocket and her eyes darting back and forth as if Rick could be hiding behind any shadow. Couldn't he? A sudden scrape caught her attention and without hesitation she had her gun at the ready, her finger steady on the trigger. Harsh panting, scrape, scrape, a wet, dull sound and from the alley just behind her, Morty flopped out from beyond the shadows. The child looked like he had been through a grinder,  he was covered in bruises and his right hand had been ripped out to reveal complicated mechanics that made up the weaponry Rick had outfitted him with. 

 

      “Morty!?” she rushed to his side to help the kid up off the street. 

 

      “h-h-hey Bells.” Morty was used to gritting his teeth and pretending that he wasn't in pain, but the smile he tried to send her was wobbly and strained. 

 

      “What happened? Where's Rick?” Lobelia glanced back and forth as if expecting him to pounce. 

 

      “He’s not here. Had a tracker on you, I broke it and well...” he didn't need to explain, she could see for herself what the result of that had been. “but before I did, I copied it into my servers. S-s-so I could come with you.” his expression was soft and hopeful, as if she could ever deny him. 

 

      “Goddamn, you little genius.” she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head. “come on, kid, let's get you inside. We're leaving. Now.” she didn't know if Rick followed, she didn't know if this was an elaborate trap or not. What she did know was she wasn't abandoning the kid again.


End file.
